


What is important is Arya

by Bullheaded25



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: How it should have been, because arya stark is important to them, jon and gendry meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullheaded25/pseuds/Bullheaded25
Summary: Ser Davos brings Gendry to Dragonstone as Clovis so that he can smith at Winterfell. Gendry tells Jon the truth -- that he knows Jon's beloved little sister, Arya. Arya is what truly matters to our dear bastard boys and so, unlike in the show, when the two meet they talk about Arya, not of their fathers.





	What is important is Arya

Gendry fell into step behind Ser Davos on the sandy beach of Dragonstone. He was looking around him instead of in front of him and nearly walked into Ser Davos when the man came to a stop. 

 

Ser Davos reprimed him with a stern look. “We are leaving today - the King has a lot on his mind. So don’t be saying anything about being the bastard son of the dead King.”

 

“I won’t,” Gendry said. “You don’t need to be worried -”

 

“Your name will be Clovis for now,” Ser Davos continued. “You are here to pay your respects and will be on your way to serve as a smith in Winterfell’s forges come morn.”

 

“I understand,” Gendry replied.

 

His mind was racing. Gendry was about to meet the man who is King in the North, Jon Snow, but more importantly, Gendry was about to meet Arya Stark’s brother. Gendry wouldn’t be able to keep to himself of how he failed Arya years before, and would never be able to make it up to the King. Gendry wouldn’t be able to tell Jon that his name was Clovis. He would have to tell him he was Gendry Waters, an unacknowledged bastard to King Robert Baratheon who had fled King’s Landing shortly after Ned Stark’s execution with non other than Jon’s half-sister. Jon and Arya had been close, Gendry knew this for true, and because of Gendry Arya is likely dead and rotted away somewhere in Westeros.

 

The two men entered the cave and Gendry felt moisture stick to his skin and made him sweat more than he already had been. Gendry saw the King before Ser Davos gathered his attention. He was tall and lean, wearing a jerkin and dark leather armor over it. His hair was the same as Arya’s had been although longer than her’s the last time that he had seen her and it was pulled back out of his face.

 

“I beg your pardon, you Grace,” Ser Davos said. The two of them stepped across stones and into the sand once more. 

 

Jon turned around at the voice and smiled at his Hand. “You survived King’s Landing. It is good to see you again, Ser Davos.”

 

Ser Davos nodded to the King and turned his body to present Gendry. 

 

“Your Grace, this is a smith I know from previous endeavors named Clovis -”

 

“My names not Clovis, your Grace,” Gendry said at once. Jon frowned at him and then at Ser Davos. “I am sorry, Ser Davos, I owe you a lot for bringing me here. My name is Gendry Waters, I am an unacknowledged bastard to King Robert Baratheon.”

 

Jon seemed surprised by this more than anything else. Jon looked to Ser Davos questioningly. 

 

“He was meant to keep that to himself,” Ser Davos told the King, sounding annoyed. 

 

“It doesn’t matter to me, who my father is,” Gendry told Jon, regaining his attention. “Our fathers were friends. They trusted each other, they fought together, and they won. I met your father once, in King’s Landing, and I know him not a traitor but an honest man.”

 

Jon stared at Gendry with wide eyes. He opened his mouth once but then closed it and shook his head once. “If it doesn’t matter who your father was, then why have you told me?”

 

“We can trust one another and fight together and win together, as our fathers did before us,” Gendry told him. He took a large breath. “What matter is is that I knew your sister, Arya.”

 

Shock took over Jon’s expressions and his jaw fell open slightly. “You know Arya?” he repeated hoarsely. 

 

“Aye, I do,” Gendry answered. He glanced to his boot then back to the King’s face. “We left King’s Landing together after your father was executed. She was disguised as a boy with all her hair hacked off. But I knew she was a girl, and she trusted me with the secret of her identity. We travelled together for years.”

 

Jon looked at Gendry for a long moment and then gace Gendry a wet smile. “Why aren’t you travelling with her now?”

 

Gendry swallowed thickly. “I… I failed her, your Grace,” he answered. Jon’s look told him to continue. “She was the closest thing I’ve ever had to a family, and it terrified me. She wanted me to serve your King brother as a smith for his war. But I… I chose the Brotherhood insead.”

 

Jon studied him closely, taking a step forward. “The Arya I knew chose family over all else. If she was your family, why didn’t you chose her?”

 

Gendry felt sick rise from the pit of his belly. The steel eyes of the the girl he once knew were looking at him with a King’s intensity. 

 

“I was afraid,” Gendry admitted, his hoarse and low and Gendry cursed himself. “I was afraid to serve her King brother and leave what we had. I knew I was wrong. I’m a lowborn bastard and she is a highborn.”

 

“Arya has always loved bastards best.”

 

The statement caused both of the bastards to share a wide smile. 

 

“You’re a smith?” Jon asked him. Gendry nodded. “I’d like you to serve me, then, in Winterfell’s forges.”

 

Gendry nodded. “It would please me to, your Grace,” he said. “You leave for the North today, I will leave with you and fight beside you.”

 

Jon smiled at him and then to Ser Davos. 

 

“You will join us on our journey North,” Jon agreed. “But you will leave to Winterfell with the first batch of dragon glass we have mined. I will explain it to you on our journey North, and my sisters Sansa and Arya will help you with anything you may need once you arrive in Winterfell.” Jon grinned as Gendry’s face drained of color his mouth fell open. “I received a raven three days ago. Arya has just returned to Winterfell.”

 

Gendry let out a shocked laugh as relief washed over him. Out of an anxious habit, he ran his gloved fingers through his short hair. “I thought she was dead,” he muttered but it was more to himself than the others. “I should have let myself believe it - believe that she was alive. She’s too fucking stubborn to die.”

 

Jon laughed. “It runs in the blood of Starks.” Jon grabbed Gendry’s shoulder and looked at him in the eye. “You have earned my trust, Gendry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Jon, Arya and Gendry are my favorite characters and relationships. With all of the men travelling together who know Arya it pains me that she was never brought up. Let me know what you think!


End file.
